horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Crimson Wings 2
House of Crimson Wings 2 is a supernatural horror roleplay. It is the sequel to the 2013 roleplay House of Crimson Wings. Cast *Posey Willis as Rika *Tartsqueeker as Carter *Halzey as Kaia *Kayla Burt as Teresa *October Allen as Julie *Abraelon as Carlos *Lissa Elton as Lena *Melanie Putzo as Karin apparition *Annie Juran as Risa apparition *October Amat as Genji Katashi *RP Tool as Mrs Han Synopsis Rika awakens from a nightmare of her dead sister, Karin. Rika's roomate and best friend Julie checked on her, asking if she was alright before telling her to hurry up and get ready to meet up with their friends. Carter and Teresa made out in the courtyard, being interrupted by Kaia. She excitedly informed them that she had been accepted to Princeton University and would be transferring for the next semester. After Rika, Julie, Lena, and Carlos arrived, they shared Kaia's news and the group celebrated. As they went over spring break plans, Rika mentioned heading home to Japan. Although she was hesitant at first, she agreed to let her friends join on the trip. At the airport Julie and Carter talked. Teresa noticed a photo of Karin on Rika's phone and asked about it, surprised to hear she had a sister whom she never spoke of. She confessed that she hadn't heard from her sister in a long time so she was headed home to check on her family. Teresa mentioned her own family and her fears about her sickly grandmother. As they finished up, Rika realized she'd left her phone behind. When she went back for it, she was frightened by an apparition of Karin. Teresa rushed in to help, but was told that Rika had just slipped and screamed. As the group landed in Japan, they went separate ways. Rika, and Lena, visited her mother. At her home, Rika learned that her sister had been missing since October 2013. After reading her diary, she discovered that Karin and 3 other girls had met up somewhere at midnight one night and were never seen again. Mrs Han told Rika to be careful and said she couldn't lose another daughter as the girls left to question Karin's teacher. After finding and questioning him, they learned that the 4 girls had ventured into the infamous House of Crimson Wings and were presumed dead. Back at the hotel, Rika and Lena informed the others of her sister's fate. Rika protested against them all going, but her friends agreed to help her search. After nightfall they made their way to the House. After finding their way inside the group began searching for any clues they could find. Julie and Carlos began flirting and she began to perform a sexy strip tease for him before being attacked by an apparition. Carlos was then possessed and killed Julie, impaling her on a meathook. While this was happening, another apparition attacked and killed Lena. Carter, Kaia, and Rika heard Lena's screams but couldn't find her, instead they found Julie's body. Carlos attacked and attempted to kill Kaia before Rika's stabbed him to death to defend her. At the same time, Carter and Teresa searched an underground tunnel before being attacked. Carter accidentally killed Teresa after the pair was split up, stabbing her in the abdomen. Rika saw another apparition of her sister, telling her to burn the place down. Kaia was killed as the remaining group started to light the place up. Rika and Carter fled the House, watching it burn down for a moment before being taken into police custody. The two survivors spoke to police, Rika told them how her sister's spirit had saved them and that she'd never forget what happened to her friends that night. Apparitions/Spirits *Karin's Spirit - The spirit of Karin Han. She appeared to Rika as a sign before the group arrived to HOCW. She at first frightened Rika but later helped her gain the knowledge on how to destroy the building and stop the hauntings and deaths. *The Father - A large, menacing man who hung himself after strangling his family. He keeps the neuce around his neck as proof of the deed. He possessed Carlos and murdered Julie, then attempting to strangle Kaia. He disappeared after Rika killed Carlos. *Neck Breaker - An apparition with a broken neck. He took on Julie's appearance after her death to lure Lena into the backyard and kill her. *Risa's Apparition - The apparition of Risa Mori. She appeared to Teresa, causing her to wander off from the group. She at first appeared to be a harmless, lost girl but then turned on Teresa. She was destroyed by a talisman that Teresa found. *The Child - A child's spirit who wielded a large knife which he used to stab unsuspecting victims. *The Siren - A woman in a long, white gown with flowing black hair. She had long, claw-like fingernails. She would chase her victims and scream at them. She pulled Kaia away from Rika and Carter before gouging out her eyes and dropping her into the pond, causing the body to vanish. Deaths #Julie - Impaled on a hook by possessed Carlos. #Lena - Neck broken being dragged underground by an apparition. #Carlos - Possessed by the Father, stabbed in the neck with a wooden stake by Rika to save Kaia. #Teresa - Accidentally stabbed and killed by Carter. #Kaia - Eyes gouged out and disappeared in the Siren's pond. Category:HOCW Category:RP Pages Category:Finished